The Last Picture for the Scrapbook
by clevamugglegrl03
Summary: A tragic story of what happened after book eight of Marmalade Boy: Miki and Yuu’s wedding day, their daughter, and the last of their memories all in a fluffy yet still very full of angst one shot. Read and Review!
1. Title Page

**_The Last Picture for the Scrapbook_**

**By Clevamugglegrl03**

* * *

**A/N: (please read! DO NOT skip over! Well…actually it doesn't really matter ((Sweat drop)) but read it anyway!) **

This story follows the Manga version of Marmalade Boy. It is set a couple years after the 8th book but I hope you enjoy! I know the title seems to give the impression of coming off the anime sweat drop and I'm sorry if it mislead you. But it doesn't matter, just keep on reading!

* * *

**Summary:**

A tragic story of what happened after book eight of Marmalade Boy: Miki and Yuu's wedding day, their daughter, and the last of their memories all in a fluffy yet still very full of angst one shot. Read and Review!

* * *

**Disclaimer: **

**Clevamugglegrl03 AKA Kaiya-chan:** I…I can't get myself to say it!

**Yuu:** Aww…. come on! These people want to read _your_ story! So just get it over with!

**Miki:** Uh huh! They do! They do!

**Kaiya-chan**: They do? Really?

**Miki**: Really!

**Kaiya-chan:** Really?

**Yuu:** Really.

**Kaiya-chan:** Rea-

**Kei:** If you don't shut up they'll all LEAVE!

**Kaiya-chan:** That's not very nice!

**Kei:** well…

**Suzu:** Yes…that was very MEAN!

**Kei:** ((Sweatdrop)) How did YOU get in HERE?

**Kaiya-chan**: Oh My…look at the mess! Look what you put me through! Jeez! I don't own Marmalade Boy or anything else of that sort unless it's the characters that I made up from my brilliant mind! Happy NOW? ((Sobs))

**Characters:** …


	2. The Last Memory

**The Last Picture for the Scrapbook**

_The Last Memory..._

A picture sat silently in the dust of time over the mantel in a house once filled with undying love. The center masterpiece shone brightly for the dreary room that was left unoccupied. A happy couple posing for their wedding day was the simple theme but the happiness flooded into the room at the very thought of the day of celebration. Alas, their memories were abandoned, and new ones were never to be made. The tragic siren rang through the room and a young daughter's cry is heard yet still the sound melts away in the distance.

* * *

Miki sat fondly in her chair while the hair stylist weaved cherry blossoms in between her clips and in her veil. Her lovely white as snow dress clung nicely to her creamy skin. She shivered slightly as the new warm breeze brushed past her back and flew threw her dark brown hair. Her hair beneath the fragile veil was curled into loose ringlets that fell to just past her shoulders.

It had been exactly a year since Yuu had asked for her hand in marriage and it had only seemed a dream. Now, here she was in her dazzling wedding gown and a tiara nestled firmly in her soft curls. She sighed and closed her eyes, never wanting to wake up just in case it was only just a dream.

As her long eyelashes fluttered and her eyes opened slowly, she grinned happily as she saw her maid of honor walk gracefully into her room. She was dressed in lavender attire: a beautiful dress that clung to her body and a silk lavender shawl. In her wavy hair were several small white flowers that were weaved to look like a white headband.

"Absolutely breathtaking, Miki," Meiko said warmly as she sat elegantly in the seat next to her.

"Thank you," Miki breathed as she spun around to display every aspect of her dress.

"There's no words to help describe you on your wedding day. Thus the saying 'a picture's worth a thousand words.' I guess they're going to have to take a lot of pictures, Miki," Meiko said with a shy grin.

Miki smiled warmly in response but the silence was broken by a-

"MIKI! OH MY LITTLE GIRL!"

Miki turned her head in surprise to see her mother, Rumi, running towards her with open arms.

"Mom!" Miki exclaimed in response as she rushed to her mother for a tight embrace.

"Do you still have it? I couldn't find it anywhere! It's time that I give it to the ring bearer but I-" Rumi asked worriedly.

"Here, Mom, don't worry so much," Miki insisted as she handed the ring she would be giving to Yuu. It was her mother's first ring, a symbol for her blessing of their marriage. It wasn't much; a mere gold band with no diamonds on it but Miki had engraved their wedding date inside in silver.

Suddenly, Suzu and Arimi appeared by their side.

"Wow, Miki. You look so pretty!" Suzu said, tugging at her lavender shawl around her shoulders.

"Yes, it's really wonderful. I wish you both a happy marriage and life," Arimi said, her gaze down and her voice low.

"Well, thank you! That's so sweet! I do have a wonderful marriage already though," Rumi said happily.

A sweat drop appeared on Arimi. "I wasn't meaning _you_."

"It's time to start Miki! The whole church is so beautiful!" Suzu said quickly.

Miki carefully stood up and turned to her mother. "Where's Dad?"

Rumi laughed and said in a matter of fact tone, "They both want to give you away!"

"Huh?"

"Hello Miki! You look wonderful!" Jin said as he burst through the doors to her dressing room.

"Thanks Da-"

"Hello! What'd I miss?" asked Youji as he too came inside and stood on the other side of Miki.

"Uh…" Miki uttered in confusion.

"Well you can't let Jin have all the fun of giving you away now can-" Youji immediately responded.

"FUN? Giving my only daughter away to YOUR son is not my exact idea of-" Jin cut in.

"I'll wait for you outside, Miki," Meiko said as she pulled her shawl closer then walked out of the now less spacious room. Suzu and Arimi followed as well and allowed the parents to fight over the precious bride.

Miki's father won in the end seeing that Youji, in fact, wasn't really her birth father. "I'm going to give her away and that's that!" Jin announced firmly.

Youji smiled making way for the two to stand behind the great oak doors. Meiko walked to the spot next to Miki and showed her the little bundle of blankets that lay delicately in her arms. She pulled the cotton sheets gently away to reveal the baby's face to her loving mother. "Wish your mother a happy trip down the aisle!" Meiko whispered as the baby smiled with a bit of drool forming at the corner of her mouth.

Miki took the darling baby in her own arms and gently wiped the drool away. "Oh, thank you for the sweet smile, little Miss Naomi Matsuura!" She cooed.

Meiko smiled as Miki gave Naomi to Chiyako and Rumi to hold and play with. Suddenly, she glanced down at the feeling of a little tug pulling at her lavender maid of honor dress. The little girl who was tugging eagerly had sleek hair and bangs and was dressed in a small little gown with a white flowery crown placed on her head. "Yes, Yuri?" Meiko asked.

The little girl paraded around to show off her look. "Do you like it, Mommy?"

Meiko embraced her own little girl. "You look wonderful."

The flowing music started to play as Yuri Shin'ichi scurried to the front of the line with her woven basket filled with rose petals. She sprinkled them happily on the ground as the bride's maids and groom's men walked down the aisle. Arimi and Ginta were the first to follow little Yuri then Suzu and Kei. They were followed by a couple family friends on both Yuu's and Miki's side. Finally, Meiko came out last with a bashful smile brightening her face accompanied by none other than the best man, Miwa Satoshi. She had scowled as she was informed whom she had to walk down an aisle, any aisle for that matter, with. Alas, she gave up, knowing that it was something she would do for her friends. As soon as she made it to the side of where the bride would soon be, the oak doors swung open to reveal Miki and her father.

Yuu, having Miwa by his side, smiled warmly as his bride walked according to the rhythm of the song towards the alter. A smile was apparent even underneath the snow-white veil and Yuu could see a cherry blossom petal fall to the ground from beneath it. Ah, the memories associated with just one flower, noting could have been more perfect. That is until Miki stumbled over her dress after Jin had left her side. Thankfully, she was close enough for Yuu to catch her before she hit the ground and her blush was revealed as he unveiled her.

He smirked. "What would you do without me?"

Miki hoisted herself up and smiled at him. "Die," She answered simply.

They turned towards the priest and the ceremony began. The tears spilled freely from Miki's warm eyes as Yuu recited his vows to her, using his left hand to wipe the tiny droplets gently away. Miki's heart skipped a beat as she too grabbed his hand with both of hers and recited the vows right back to him. It was her own way to make sure that he was really there, not a figment of her imagination. Yuu smiled reassuringly at his Miki. How he loved the sound of that:_his_ Miki!

The words rushed past the happy couple as they said the final words.

"I-I do," Miki uttered.

"I do," Yuu proclaimed as he waited a few moments longer to wrap his arms around her and kiss her.

The crowd cheered and whistled when the two were united under the same last name. The parents shot up in their seats and howled with joy, well all except Jin who was still a little awkward.

"They're married. They're married!" he repeated over and over again. "Ugh! What happens after the marriage?"

Chiyako and Rumi turned to face him. "Don't worry about it. They already have a lot on their shoulders. They don't need YOU to-"

"I get it!" Jin cut in as Youji broke into a fit of laughter.

The crowd watched as Yuu and Miki led everyone to the reception. A nice banquet was prepared at a luxurious hotel. Miki squealed with delight as she scurried in with her husband. They waited for the guests to get situated and, of course, for their introduction.

"Please bring your hands together for our lovely newlyweds: Mr. and Mrs. Yuu Matsuura!"

Miki and Yuu walked hand in hand through the doors but Miki stopped and cleared her throat. She looked pointedly at the announcer and then glanced down at her bundle of joy in her arms.

"Oh, what's this?" The announcer exclaimed. "Could it be? Yes, yes it is! Ladies and Gentleman, please also welcome the newest edition to the family, Naomi Matsuura!" The announcer smiled as he placed the paper down that gave him the assistance he needed for the name of the baby given to him thankfully from a bride's maid.

The banquet included dancing, karaoke, and gourmet food! There was also a friendly chatter during the rest of the activities.

"So, did you hear? They're not going on a honey moon just yet!"

"NO! I didn't know! Why not?"

"Because," the guest stressed, "they have a child! Miki and Yuu are planning to raise little Naomi up a bit more before they can go off to who knows where!"

"Ah, that's wonderful!" said the other guest, while placing her chin in her hands. "They make such great parents at such a young age."

And young they were. Miki and Yuu waited a couple more years until they felt that they wouldn't feel guilty to leave Naomi behind for a week or two. By the time they left for the Caribbean (because they thought that Hawaii was their parents' thing and who could blame them?)Naomi was already five years old.

* * *

"MOMMY!" cried Naomi as she ran into the living room. "DADDY! I CAN'T FIND YOU!" She sat on the cold floor and wept bitterly. Where had they gone? They were gone for far too long. Did she do something wrong?

"Naomi? Naomi, I thought you had gone to sleep!" whispered a worried Meiko as she pulled the little girl into her arms.

"I can't sleep!" The young girl whined. "No one has read me a story, yet! Mommy's not here to read me a story yet!"

Meiko sighed and picked up the little girl and started walking towards her temporary bedroom.

"NO! NO! I want my story!" Naomi said stubbornly, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Don't worry," Meiko assured. "I'll read you a story."

"But you don't know the book! The book with all Mommy's and Daddy's pictures!" The five-year-old countered.

"Yes, but I'm pretty sure I know where it is and the stories behind your favorite pictures."

Naomi faced her as hope glinted in her little eyes. "Really?"

Meiko nodded.

"Okay," Naomi whispered, finally giving in.

Meiko walked out of the room and began to curse her decision. She wasn't supposed to show Naomi these pictures yet; it's too early and too psychologically hard for her. She walked into the storage room and rummaged through a brown box filled with all sorts of memories. Finally, she found what she had been looking for. A medium sized, red and gold photo album was pulled out and Meiko sighed after one glance at it. She suddenly hoped that Naomi had fallen asleep on her own from all the drama she took on but a sudden cry to be faster took away that hope.

Meiko was about to open the scrapbook before she heard a strained cough behind her. She turned in surprise and took a breath in relief when she saw Na-chan.

"What are you doing, Honey?" he asked lazily as he leaned against the doorframe.

"I'm just…" Meiko trailed off as he glanced down at the book as an answer to his question.

"I thought you weren't allowed to show that to her yet."

"She was asking for it. Naomi couldn't sleep! What was I supposed to do? Say no?" Meiko said defensively.

"Well, she is going to be gone soon."

Meiko threw a glare in her husband's direction. "What is that supposed to mean? Are you happy she's going to be skipping around so many people's houses?"

Namura sighed as he kneeled next to Meiko. "No, I'm not saying that. It's actually quite sad. I hope our little Yuri never has to go through that."

Meiko smiled at the thought of her little girl. She got up and walked over to Yuri's room and slid the door open ever so slowly. Yuri was sleeping soundly in her bed, or so her parents believed. But really, Yuri was awake, worried about her little friend Naomi.

"She's going to be eight soon; can you believe it?" Meiko whispered to Namura in an attempt to keep Yuri from waking.

"No, I can't."

They closed the door softly and Meiko looked back at the memory filled photo album in her hands once more.

"So, when are we actually sending Naomi to Ginta and Arimi?" Namura asked.

"In a week," Meiko answered.

"AUNT MEIKO! ARE YOU STILL HERE?" Naomi's voice interrupted into the conversation.

"Yes, coming!" Meiko responded as she got up and sighed. She looked at her husband with sorrow filled eyes and he pulled her in for a hug.

"You'll be fine," he uttered into her ear.

Meiko only nodded and walked back to Naomi's room. She was surprised to hear a sigh of relief from Naomi.

"What's wrong?" Meiko asked.

"I thought you left me too!" Naomi said quietly.

Meiko glanced at the ground for a second before showing Yuu and Miki Matsuura's daughter her most prized possession. "Here it is," Meiko murmured.

Naomi clapped her hands together in excitement and reached her tiny hands out for the book. Meiko handed the book to her and smiled softly. Naomi opened the front cover and gasped when a newspaper article fell out along with a picture. Meiko hurriedly grabbed the picture and put it safely in the little see through wrap that made the pages of the photo album. However, Naomi had managed to grab hold of the article. Little droplets formed at the corner of her eyes as she tried to read it. "I…I don't understand it, Aunt Meiko!"

Meiko gave her tight hug. "You don't have to, Naomi-chan."

The little girl cried herself to sleep in her aunt's arms as the newspaper article slipped out of her hands and to the floor. Meiko gently lay Naomi back tucked under her sheets and picked up the article. She glanced at it for a while, silently remembering the first time she had come across it in the newspaper.

* * *

**Next Saturday:**

"Does she understand it yet?" came a timid voice.

Meiko turned to face Arimi with a look of sadness. She poured some tea into her guests' cups before answering, "Naomi has a small idea that they're not coming back…"

"When did it all happen?" Ginta asked angrily as he slammed his fist against the table. Why did it have to be like this?

"Two weeks ago," Meiko answered reluctantly.

"When they left for their delayed honey moon?" Ginta said, astonished.

Meiko nodded.

"How?" Arimi asked.

Meiko solemnly answered, "In a car crash."

Ginta and Arimi looked at each other for a moment before asking at the same time, "Did they even get to say goodbye to her?"

Meiko glanced at the ground. "They left too early for her to be awake."

* * *

**A/N:**

Well? How do you guys like it? I know it's not much and it's a bit long but hey; I tried! Anyways... if you're wondering why Arimi and Ginta don't know the details of the death (if you couldn't even get that yes, Yuu and Miki died, then you really need to make sure you can get obvious hints!) it's because they had been recently informed because Naomi has to skip between houses until finally it is decided that she must stay with her grandparents. I know I'm a meanie poo for writing such a mean story. Can't believe they died, eh? Well they did! Don't hurt me! Ah well…I tried. Hope you will forgive and review!


	3. Important Author's Note please read

Dear Readers and Reviewers,

This is Clevamugglegrl03 speaking. I would like to thank you all for supporting my story. I would also like to take the time to apologize for the awful ending. Well, not exactly an awful ending but most definitely tragic. To assist you with�getting over the grief provided by the story, I will write a story about Naomi picking up the broken pieces of her life. I'm thinking about setting it in her teen years because that is the easiest to write. What do you think? Would you be willing to read it? I've got more romance tied into it too! I'm kind of excited about this! ((Feels like such a nerd right now))

Now I would like to write my special thanks to all my reviewers. Keep an eye out for my story about Naomi. It's under construction right now, but you will know how she grows up even if it skips ahead to her first year of High School. All right, on to the SHOUT OUTS!

* * *

**Dogoncrazy22: **Sorry that it was so sad but you know my writing style, I like to leave a strong feeling for the reader even after the story concludes. What do you think about my new idea? Are you up to reading it?

**Shadow0015: **Thanks for the comment about the disclaimer. I do take some pride in it! Thanks so much for liking my story. I hope the next one will satisfy your liking for happy endings. But let's just say it won't end so perfectly peachy keen but it's a whole lot better than the ending to this one!

**Gonewithdafeather: **Thanks for reading it Britasha! Pretty good writing for a nine-year-old, eh? He He He. Anyways, I hope you like the new idea for the story and don't worry I'm still thinking about your story too!

**Megan C.: **Aww, yes, she wanted her bedtime story. Yes it was long and like you said that was what a story was. I wonder if you'll be able to last through my next story. Just take it chapter-by-chapter, okay, Meggie?

**Sanrioluver88: **Yes, I guess great minds do think alike. I wonder, are you still writing yours? Well, I've got to go work on the sequel to this little one-shot. Hope to hear from you soon! Don't forget to review on what you think about the new story!

**Mylifeisovervallinsgone: **I don't mind you writing to me through the review box. I don't care. I'm pleased that you were mature enough to see what I was really doing and noticing that I wasn't insulting you. Bravo! If you want, I'll continue helping you. Now, please remember to check out the new story and review and tell me what you think about the idea!

**Mikithegirlwithyuu: **Sorry about the whole dead thing.It's just my style. I hope you find the new story more to your liking. Please review and tell me more about what you think!

* * *

Okay! Everyone, don't forget to review about my ideas or even simply respond to my response to your reviews! I'll try my hardest to get Naomi's story up as soon as possible! Until then,

Clevamugglegrl03


End file.
